Phineas's Operation
by Erincoffeeaddict
Summary: Phineas has to have his tonsils taken out. While in the operation room he dreams of him and Perry working together to stop Doofenshmirtz! The whole climax was written by GiovanniGo.


"Come on, Phineas. It's time to go to the operating room."

Phineas nodded and went along. His tonsils were swollen and infected, and he was now in the hospital to have them removed.

"Just lay down here and I'm going to put a mask over your face, okay?" said the anesthesiologist.

"Okay," Phineas replied, a little nervous. Soon there was a mask over his face, then he was told to slowly count to ten.

So he began counting to himself as the sleeping gas entered his body…

 _One…two…three…four…five…six…_

Phineas opened his eyes and found himself in a room. He was not wearing a hospital gown but a detective's trench coat and fedora...

"Alright!" he said, "I'm inside D.E.I. Now to rescue Perry!"

He walked up to what looked like a bared cell window.

"Perry, Perry here boy!"

Perry, wearing is usual fedora looked up and smiled… it was a Phineas, his owner and agent partner...

"Perry, it's me! Did Doof catch you again?"

"Krkrkrkrkrkrkrkr," chattered Perry

"Don't worry!" said Phineas, "I'm going to get you out of here!"

He took out pen…a small laser light came out. He used it to cut the through the steel bars.

Then the bars came off. Phineas tossed them onto the floor, put his pen away, and reached his arms inside the cell. Perry jumped into them and he was pulled out by Phineas...

"Krkrkrkrkrkrkrkr!" He chattered again, "Smiling..."

"I'm so happy to see you again!" said Phineas hugging Perry! Perry's soft fur touched Phineas's brown tench coat as the hug continued.

"Krkrkrkrkrkrkr," chattered Perry.

"Now come one," said Phineas, "it's time to defeat Doofenshmirtz!"

At that moment, "ERK! ERK! ERK!" The alarm went off! Red lights began flashing all over the room

"Uh-oh!" Said Phineas, "We gotta go! Come on!" He put Perry down and began to run along with Perry!

The lights and alarm continued to run as they both ram down a seemingly endless metal hallway  
Like this?

"Well if it isn't Agent Phineas and Perry the Platypus!?" Said Doof, smiling and bending down at the 2 agents, "Nice to see you two again!"

"Well it's no surprise!" said Phineas, "We come here and beat you every day! But kidnapping my platypus...? You're mad!"

"Well, I'm an evil scientist, what do you expect?"

"Well you won't win!" said Phineas, "Because there's two of us, and only one of you!"

"Oh really..." said Doof, talking out a remote, "We'll see about that!" He pushed a button,

A bunch of ropes shot out of the floor tying up Phineas and Perry!

A hook on a chain came from the ceiling and lifted tied up Perry and Phineas into the air.

A hatch then opened up below them, revealing a hidden floor-vat of hot, boiling lava!

"You won't get away with this Dr. D!" said Phineas, "I overcame my fear of scientists and my tonsil surgery went well so I can...can...back talk to you yeah!"

"Krkrkrkrkrkrkr," chattered Perry.

"Well Agent Phineas..." Said Doof, "You might've survived surgery, but now it's time for a hot dunk!" He pulled a lever.

The chain began to lower the 2 agents towards the lava!

"WAIT!" Called out Phineas, "Don't you have any schemes in mind?"

Doof pushed the lever back...the chain stopped lowering the agents.

"Well yes, yes I do!" He walked over to the edge of the lava pit, "Thanks for reminding me!"

He smiled with evil at Phineas.

You see..." Said Doof, "Every day so far, you and Perry the platypus have always foiled me!"

"So..." said Phineas, "That's our job! Foiling idiots like you saves the tri-state area from misery!"

"So once I'm through with you, I'm going to fire my...DESCTRUCT-INATOR!" Exclaimed Doof, " It'll hit your agency, and blow it right off the face of the earth!"

He then leaned closer into Phineas's eyes, holding onto a section of railing, now circling the metal lava pit...

"Listen Phineas..." Said Doof, "You and Perry have had a great winning streak of you two against me! Now this time, IS WHEN I WIN!"

Phineas just frowned back at Doof and so did Perry...

"You'll never get away with this!" said Phineas, " I'm not afraid of people like you anymore and Perry is my partner! You'll just lose again!"

"Well, that's why I broke into your mansion and kidnapped Perry! By locking him up, you would always come to rescue him, therefore allowing me to tie you both up and dunk you both in lava!"

Phineas noticed that Doof's long nose was right near his mouth..."CHOMP!" Phineas bit him!

"OW!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz, steeping, "Well it's time to boil you and Perry!"

He placed his light hand on the lever, "Any last words, agents?"

"Krkrkrkrkrkrkrkrkr," Chattered Perry,

"Don't worry Perry..." said Phineas, kicking his feet back and forth, "We're not dead yet!"

Phineas kicked harder and harden making him and Perry swing harder and higher.

Doof pulled the lever, "Your swinging fun won't last for long!" He began to evilly laugh.

But at that moment, "WOOSH!" Phineas grabbed onto the railing with his feet, as Perry used his teeth to cut Through the ropes... He and Perry then jumped over the railing and kicked "WHACK!" Kicked Doof in the face...

"OW!" said Doof, as he fell backward onto the floor.

"Perry, you disable the Inator! I'll fight the Doofus!"

Perry ran off to the Inator.

"Alright Doofenshmirtz..." said Phineas, standing up and pointing at him, "It's time for me beat you up and win again!"

"Oh yeah?" said Doof, putting up 2 fists, "we'll see about that!"

"POW! BAM! WHACK!" Phineas jumped into the air, kicking and punching Doof all over his body!

Perry jumped into the air, Whacked the self destruct button...

"KABOOM!" The Inator blew up.

At that moment, Phineas grabbed Doof's legs and, "WOOOSH!" Threw him high over the balcony.

"CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS AND PHINEAS FLYNN-FLETCHER!"

At that moment..."Phineas...Phineas...are you up?"

He opened his eyes... A doctor was standing over him.

He was in bed, in his light blue hospital gown...the operation was over!

The End


End file.
